


Settlements

by Pinkgrasshopper



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgrasshopper/pseuds/Pinkgrasshopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the two hadn't stumbled to the ground from the sheer impact, they had only that back alley wall to thank for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settlements

"Ryugazaki."  
  
There was something off about the tone Rin used this time-- or so it seemed to Rei, who only really knew him as Gou's brooding, angered older brother and, later, as the ecstatic swimmer who had won the relay beside his friends. But before he could try to figure it out or even ask why he had been summoned there, the other man had already dashed off in his direction and nearly bowled him over-- if the two hadn't stumbled to the ground from the sheer impact, they had only that back alley wall to thank for it.  
  
For a moment, there was nothing but a pair of strong arms constricting his body, the sound of muffled whimpering and the warmth of ragged breaths on his neck, and Rei's incipient words would never get to join that quiet chorus-- rather, they were silenced by the pang of teeth scratching skin.  
  
"I never got to say it," When Rin finally pulled away, it was so he could run a hand across his face and brush red locks back-- or could it be that he was trying to dry his tears? "And that's a debt we still have to settle."   
  
The answer to yet another unspoken question soon came in the shape of fingers unzipping his jersey and reaching for his flexed abdomen then much further below, to areas once barely concealed by a speedo a size too small and now fully bare. For once, his mind couldn't quite assert the situation from a logical standpoint, but there was more in life to be simply felt instead of calculated-- and feel it he did, the touch of shaky fingers pumping at hardened flesh and the wet flick of a tongue, only carefully tasting at first, but gradually taking more and more of him inside. He may even have opened one eye between a feeble thrust of his hips and another, as though paranoid he had strayed into some sort of deranged half-awake fantasy, but everything worked as a reminder this was real-- he certainly could never dream of boiling blood and tensed muscle and the sweet, sweet release that came from it all, not with such richness of detail and intensity. No one ever could.  
  
"I'll always remember what you did today," His ministrations ceased, the Samezuka swimmer swipes the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, though his lips may have lingered on his former rival for longer than necessary. "For the team... for me. So don't you forget this."  
  
And it was only through half lidded eyes and shallow panting that he could see them, those unusually sharp teeth forming a smirk to say a couple of overdue words and an unexpected third.  
  
"Thank you... _Rei._ "


End file.
